New life, new relatives
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Little Frodo is orphaned and one day, two dwarves take him into Erebor where The King and his Queen live (YAOI or MALExMALE)


**Notes: it is a request-fic, so I hope _you_ will like it! Have fun for everybody! **

**(My English is not good, so if it is annoying you leave that place right now!) **

After some years they have lived together in Erebor. The King and his _Queen_ sat on their throne and the whole country was under their treatment. Everything was perfect except one thing: the Queen was a male and a hobbit! It was a little odd but of course the people had no problem with that, because of their King who was the happiest king in Middle-earth. One day they were sitting as usually but guests arrived.

"Oh no!" Bilbo stood up suddenly and had a desperate glance at Thorin who nodded and the hobbit rushed away out from the hall.

"BILBO BAGGINS!" he heard the sharp and familiar voice from the gate of Erebor. His bodyguard just looked at the woman and her family. She was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her son, Lotho.

"What are you want from our…"

"No, let them please" Bilbo commanded and went to them.

"Why did you come here? I said enough times that Bag End won't be yours!" Bilbo whispered sharply into her ears.

"Dear relative, I didn't come here because of your stupid home. Just visiting you."

"Of course, is it just a normal visiting?" Bilbo doubted.

Lobelia nodded with her "nice" smile and she grabbed Bilbo's arm.

"Visiting and I bought news from the Shire. Everybody is very doubtfully because of your behavior."

"Please, come into my room. Not speaking around the people." Bilbo showed the way and they followed them.

Bilbo's own room was a little but nice place into the mountain. His bodyguard stopped in front of the door and she gave an angry looking on Lobelia. The woman and Lotho stepped into the room and she started her speech.

"Look, your relatives died. Dear Drogo and his lovely wife, Primula drowned."

Bilbo shocked and sat in his chair.

"No way."

"Oh yes, and they had a son who is lonely, now." Lobelia sighed dramatically but in her dark mind she laughed and was happy.

"I know you gave Bag Eng for them after you stayed here in this _place_ but now, we are the…"

"Frodo. He is the heir of my Bag-End. I wrote my will so that if they have a child he or she is the heir."

"We know" Lotho said quickly but his mother stopped him.

"Sit back. I will talk." And Lotho just sat back.

"Look,…" she sighed. "I know that dear Frodo is your heir but he is just ten years old. He can't live alone there and we thought…"

Bilbo smiled because he realized on Lobelia's plan.

"I take Frodo here." he said into Lobelia's face with a short smile on his mouth's edge.

"WHAT?"

"You heard, dear Lobelia! Hahaha! I give Bag End's caring to the Gamgees. They are the nicest hobbits who I know there. And Frodo will live with us, in Erebor."

Lobelia's face went into pale and she had to sit down. She wanted Bag End and she thought Bilbo will give Frodo's caring to her. Because of she did this long journey to Erebor. But now she was angry.

"I can raise that child in his home! In the Shire and…"

" … and in BAG END! Right? You wanted this always, Lobelia. You have no heart. Poor Frodo won't be raise under a heartless woman's hands like you. Please, stay for one night but tomorrow you have to go back to the Shire!" Bilbo raised his voice and on his surprise it was good for his soul! He wanted say always to Lobelia that she is a… a bitch, and now he did it! _'Thorin would be satisfied.'_ he smiled in mind and the bodyguard accompanied Lobelia and Lotho towards their room.

On the other they Thorin called Kili and Fili. Bilbo told everything and he was happy because of Frodo.

"What is your command, my King?" Fili bowed, smiling mischievously.

"Go back with that Lobelia and her child into the Shire and take back Bilbo's little cousin, Frodo. He will live with us."

"Oh, we got a new relative?!" Kili jumped up suddenly.

"Yes, we can call him a _relative_." Thorin laughed and Kili was very happy.

They started their journey immediately with the Lobelias. It was depressing for the dwarves. That woman didn't say anything and she had no sense of humor. When they finally arrived into the Shire the hobbits were very curious. Lobelia showed them to Frodo who just stood before the two unexpected guests.

"He is so nice, isn't he?" Kili whispered into Fili's ears. He was very excited.

Little Frodo looked up at them from the bottom. Big surprise was in his blue eyes.

"Little fellow, we are your future cousins" Fili ruffled his hair but Frodo was very shy and he stepped back behind his friend.

"Taking him with you?" The little Gamgee kid, Sam asked.

"Yes, and your family will take care of Bag End. Here are the papers, which Bilbo gave us." Mr. Gamgee looked the will and he nodded.

"It's clear. My boy, you got a new life from your uncle. He is a good man and he waits you very much"

"Mr. Gamgee, I go with them." Frodo nodded but Sam cried.

"NO, sir Frodo!" he hugged him but Frodo wiped his face.

"I will come back on one day. I promise, Sam" he smiled but Sam was inconsolable.

The whole Shire was very surprised and lot of people came to say goodbye from Frodo. They liked this little hobbit. Lobelia and Lotho, also.

"Take care of yourself." Lotho said with no sense in his voice.

After the goodbye, Fili gave a pony for the kid and Kili rode near him.

"You know, everything is beautiful in Erebor. Have you ever been into a mountain?" Kili was curious. He tried to cheer him up.

"Nope" Frodo answered quietly. He was embarrassed because of his company.

"Please, can you tell me something about my uncle?" he asked on his small voice.

"Don't be so shy! We won't eat you." Fili patted his back. Frodo showed a short smile.

"Way better!" Fili laughed.

"Well, your uncle belongs to our company and he belongs to our uncle, King Thorin."

"They live together?" Frodo surprised.

"Yepp, problem with that?"

"No, no problem just a little surprised me."

"You're a kind fellow. From now on we are your cousins. I am Kili and he is my older brother, Fili."

"I knew your name. You said to Mr. Gamgee…"

"It's ok. But we didn't introduce ourselves to you."

"Then it was nice from you." Frodo smiled.

Meanwhile in the Lonely Mountain Thorin went up and down and gave a deep breath. He was not so happy because Bilbo was very excited and he wanted to do Frodo's room. Of course, together with Thorin.

"You know, I wanted to go riding on this afternoon with you." the King sighed.

"Don't look so sad. We will ride together with Frodo." Bilbo smiled but Thorin grabbed his waist and pulled him away from the curtains.

"I know just I wanted to be with you, alone before this little childe came to us."

Bilbo's face went into scarlet red.

"So, my dear king wants me?" he flirted and Thorin nodded with a kiss on his cheek. Then on his neck, then on his abdomen, then…

"Wait… not here! It is Frodo's room"

"Okay, but I can't take back myself and those pillows are very inviting."

"You dirty dwarf…" Bilbo laughed up and lay down on that bed.

When they reached Erebor's area, Frodo was very good with his new cousins. He thought that they are the funniest dwarves on the world and he liked them so much. He watched the Lonely Mountain from the big rock where they were standing and Kili showed towards the big forest.

"It is Mirkwood and the big Beorn lives somewhere near to the forest.

"Beorn? The Shapeshifter from uncle Bilbo's book?"

"Did you read that book?" Kili asked surprisingly.

"Yes, of course. My mom told me sometimes that story, then I read by myself."

"Then you knew us, from that book, right?" Fili asked.

"Yes, but not very good. You have not a big part in the story."

Kili and Fili's jaws dropped.

"It was not so kind."

After one week by the elves, King Thranduil and Legolas gave gifts to Frodo. Frodo thought the elves are good people and he liked to live in their home. But he didn't like Mirkwood. That forest was very scary, he thought. Then they reached Erebor's gate and Frodo saw lot of dwarves in armor with shield or swords.

"They are our men."

"And women." Fili commented.

"Are dwarves women in your army?"

"Yes, it's acceptable by the dwarves. And King Thorin treats his army well."

Frodo wished to see his uncles, but it was a little scary. They went into the mountain and it was the most beautiful mountain in the world, which he saw. And it was of course the first mountain, which he saw in his life.

"Come, we are going in the hall of throne." Kili pushed little him.

When he entered he saw immediately the King and the Queen. He saw that his uncles stood up and Bilbo ran towards him. Thorin smiled when he looked his _wife_'s happy.

"FRODO! You are here finally!" Bilbo hugged him tight and Frodo cried.

"Oh, are you sad because of what happened, right?" Bilbo wiped his tears.

"No, just I'm happy to see you!" he answered and hugged back his uncle.

Kili and Fili were proud because they completed the task and Thorin grabbed their shoulders.

"Thank you. It was a big help for us." Thorin said and the brothers bowed.

"Your majesty!" they said with respect.

Frodo was now before uncle Bilbo and looked the dwarf King who was so majesty. He had long dark hair with some silver stripes and his blue eyes were staring him.

"So, this is the _hobbit_?" he asked loftily.

Bilbo smiled behind Frodo: _'Old times comes back…'_

The lad was so scary and a little angry because of Thorin's tone.

'_Like my Bilbo…he is my kid' _the king thought and suddenly hugged the child.

"Welcome in my country, my child. Erebor is your home from now on and I am happy that I can be your uncle. If you want…"

Because of the King's smile Frodo's fear is gone. He saw a strong king and a happy uncle Bilbo and then they showed his own room and bodyguard.

"She was under my service but I told your uncle Thorin that I don't need on her anymore. I want her near you. She is a kind dwarf."

Frodo looked at him with choke in his throat.

"A woman bodyguard?" Frodo looked surprise.

"I am Mili. At your service." she bowed but her voice was so masculine.

"Welcome, I am Frodo Baggins." Frodo bowed too and the dwarf laughed.

"You are charming, little." she ruffled his hair.

Bilbo left alone him in his new room with Mili who was happy because of her new _task_. Bilbo entered into their private big room where Thorin lay on their big bed and Bilbo jumped up near him. His head was on Thorin's shoulders and he sighed deeply.

"Are you tired?" Thorin ruffled his hair and put down the book, which he read.

"Oh, yes!" Bilbo yawned. "But not very, and I have in _that_ mood, you know?" he flirted with Thorin who pushed him on the bottom. The King was on the top and he started kissing his burglar.

"I waited for this _mood_." he laughed quietly.

Bilbo kissed his cheek and he threw away Thorin's clothes onto the floor. Thorin's strong arms were free and he caught them.

"Do you like my arms?"

"Not just your arms."

Bilbo crept down and touched Thorin's "sensitive part". The King moaned when Bilbo's tongue played around his… _sensitive part_ and he felt himself in the Heaven. Bilbo was a skillful player and Thorin was a good partner. When Thorin went away he pulled up Bilbo and he was now _in_ Bilbo. The hobbit moaned and he kissed Thorin's mouth strongly when the King rotated his body around him. After one or two hours they lay tiredly and Thorin touched Bilbo's curly hair.

"I love you so much and every day I fall in love with you."

Bilbo went closer and Thorin hugged him and they slept away.

Frodo lay alone in his big room and he felt himself alone. He was very surprised when the dwarves turned up after months of his parents deaths. During their journey he liked the dwarves and at the end he thought the King Thorin and uncle Bilbo were very nice with him. _'They are a nice pair, but of course a little odd.'_ he smiled in his mind and turned on his side. Mili was good with him and she helped him unpacking. _'I hope that I will see other dwarves from the company and Gandalf!'_ he thought so and he slept away with these good feelings.

He woke up early in the morning and after a quick dressing he went with Mili in the dining room. King Thorin was there and he smiled when he saw the child.

"Good morning, Frodo! Please, choose a place and sit down!"

"Good morning, sir!"

Thorin's face was majesty in the early hours, too but the King waved.

"Come here." he commanded kindly.

Frodo stepped before him.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Frodo waved 'no' with his head but he swallowed one.

"Just call me Thorin, or uncle Thorin if you like it better. Don't afraid me, please!"

"Oh, ok, u-un-uncle Thorin. I won't afraid of you, I promise."

The King laughed. Frodo's thoughts about the scary Thorin are gone and he smiled between the bacon and eggs. When Bilbo came too breakfast they looked like a real family and Frodo was not sad anymore.

End


End file.
